


Stole My Barbie

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, season: pre-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stole My Barbie

"Xander!"  
"Ha-ha!"  
"Xander, _give_ it!"  
"Come and get it, silly!"  
"Stop running away!"  
"Then you run _faster_!"  
"Stop it, Xander, it isn't fair!"  
"Is so!"  
"Is not!"  
"Is so!"  
"Is not!"  
"Is so!"  
"Meany!"  
"Crybaby!"  
"Bad speller!"  
"Oww!"  
"Hey! Oww!"  
"Ahh! That hurt!"  
"_That_ did too!"  
"You hit me first!"  
"You're not my boyfriend anymore, Xander Harris!"  
"Fine! Then you're not my girlfriend either!"  
"Fine! Stupid head!"  
"Dumb face!"

She kicked herself about that for years. But it had seemed so _important_ at the time.

"Here you go. Friends again?"  
"Friends. Doofus pants."  
"Dork person."  
"Xander?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where's her head?"


End file.
